From Big Brother to Father
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: With their parents dead, the Loud sisters are fearing for whatever may befall to their future, but Lincoln is determined to keep his family safe and together, with the responsibilities that come in being their new legal guardian. Alternative Universe, Lincoln is the eldest Loud sibling. Very mild swearing.


**From Big Brother to Father**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, the Loud House is property of Nickelodeon, Viacom studious, and the creator Chris Savino, whom I've forgiven. This story was inspired based on the anime Papakiki, but by no means is it a full crossover.**

Lincoln Loud, eldest son to a family of 13, of them were his 2 parents, himself and all 10 of his younger sisters.

When Lincoln was 18 years old, he had moved out of town to attend to pursue his career in animation and dance at Michigan State College.

He remembered that day vividly, his mom had just given birth to his then, youngest sister Lisa as his sisters were all crying and begging him to not leave home.

That day, Lincoln made a promise, a vow even, that no matter what he promised to never leave his sisters sad or heartbroken.

3 years later, those promises were put to the test, since he got a call from the hospital over the tragedy that had happened.

His parents were off ready to attempt a 3rd honeymoon as the girls were left under the care of their Great Aunt Ruth, and on their way to spend it out of state, Vanzilla crapped out in the worst time and moment.

Apparently the van had shut down in the middle of the highway, resulting in one of the worst car crashes in American history.

When Lincoln got word, he hurriedly left his job to be at the hospitals autopsy, where his sisters, Aunt Ruth, Pop-pop were present.

"It's going to be alright girls" said the normally beached Aunt Ruth, as she held a crying Lily as the remaining Loud sisters circled around and either clung to their great Aunt Ruth or Pop-pop.

"That's right girls, Lincoln will be here" said Pop-pop, before he spotted a familiar looking young man.

The young man in question, was running towards the big family as he had large wavy white hair, as he wore an orange long sleeved button up shirt, and jeans, brown work shoes as he was wearing his signature S-Mart employee apron and name tag.

"Girls, it's Lincoln" said Lori as they all turned to see their brother who rarely visits them since he left to college.

"Girls" called Lincoln as they all ran and circled around their elder brother a lot of them still crying, be it over the still loss of their parents, to being happy to have someone like Lincoln to be present at this sad moment.

Lincoln, ever trying to keep it together and strong was on the brink of tears himself, before he felt the comforting hand of his grandfather knowing it was alright for him to cry.

The following week, the funeral was held as relatives, from both families, from the distant to immediate, gathered to say goodbyes and give their condolences over the late Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud.

Afterwards, while many had left, a handful of adults sticked around to discuss a more important matter, and that was the fate of the surviving Loud sisters.

"I'm willing to get out of retirement, to help raise my granddaughters till the day I collapse" said Pop-pop, "No Albert, you should enjoy your retired life, if anything I have the means to financially support and house the girls" said Aunt Ruth.

"Ruthie, your caring as always, but frankly I don't think the girls could appreciate your life style" said Pop-pop, "Nonsense, I'm willing to make compromising changes as much as the girls should" said Ruth.

"I may not know you both that well, but I'm sure there's a more ethical way of handling the situation" came the voice of a bald man wearing sharp funeral clothing that could also pass as CEO clothes as he got the grand families attention.

"Listen, my brother Lynn and Rita are probably the only people I know who were able to handle a household of 10 kids with independent personality and likes" said the man as Pop-pop and Aunt Ruth began to frown over the direction of where the conversation was going.

"And what, you don't think we can handle it wise guy" asked Pop-pop sarcastically, "Frankly speaking no. While I think it's sweet for grandparents to take on the responsibility of caring for their grandkids, I can't see it happening between anyone sane enough to take on 10 grandkids at once" said the man.

"Well what do you suggest smart guy" Ruth said with spite, "Frankly, I can help Lori, and possibly Leni into having themselves registered as independent adults, as for the rest of the girls, I think it's a safe bet that each of us can take in between one or 2 in for adoption" suggested the man.

"Are you mad man, you can't possibly suggest separating the girls after they suddenly lost their parents like that" Pop-pop said angrily as he was holding himself back to punch the man.

"No one likes the idea, hell I don't like the idea, but this isn't a case of taking in 2-3 kids from my deceased brother, now I'm willing to let us all talk about this further on who will take on whom" said the man.

Unbeknownst to the adults, the remaining Loud sisters were listening to the conversation being placed as they held onto each other dearly.

"Lori, they're not seriously going to separate us are they" asked Lana as everyone turned to the eldest Loud sister, as she was unsure how to answer, let alone how to hand le the situation.

Hell they literally were just talking about throwing her to the dogs and possibly Leni, and if she was honest she was scared over how this situation might end.

"None of my sisters are going to be sepperated, if none of you 'adults' are going to step up like my grandparents, then damn it to hell I will" came the voice of Lincoln as he stood from his feet.

"Lincoln, we can't possibly let you do this on your own" said Pop-pop, "Pop-pop, like Aunt Ruth said, you should enjoy your retired life, and Aunt Ruth there's not enough compromises in the world for you or my sisters to live in peace" said Lincoln before turning to his uncle.

"And seriously uncle Matt, what do you think my dad say if he knew you not only plan to separate my sisters, but abandon Lori" Lincoln said with ire in his eyes.

This immediately got of the girls attention as they stayed silent to hear whatever outcome this conversation was going to end.

"Lincoln, I'm thinking about this logically" said his uncle Matt, "Yeah well hears a news flash for you, you don't think in terms of logic when it comes to family, you think with empathy, love, and emotion" argued Lincoln.

"With that being said, I am more than happy and willing to care for after my sisters, with or without anyone's additional support" stated Lincoln.

"I made a promise to them that I won't ever leave them sad or heartbroken" said Lincoln, "But Lincoln what about school and work" asked Pop-pop.

"Work is not an issue, I already talked to my manager, and he was willing to pull some strings for me to be the new store manager for an upcoming S-Mart that's going to open in Royal Woods, school well I guess I can always do it online" said a determined Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I hope you honestly do realize that it'll cost you a lot of time and money to provide not only yourself but your 10 sisters" said uncle Matt, "If you're implying that I may have to sacrifice school, then so be it" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I may not really see eye to eye to this ass hat here, but think about your well being and future" said Pop-pop, "It's like what uncle Matt said, no one but my parents and me can handle a house of 10 kids, and if dad was able to do his dream job of being a chef in the future, than I sure as hell can become a cartoonist later on in life or the greatest American break dancer" said Lincoln.

Days Later

By the end of their conversation, Lincoln didn't back down as he fought tooth and nail against every relative, even the ones who were on his side, and gained full custody of his sisters.

Shortly after, Lincoln was left with a trust to own Vanzilla, which was destroyed permanently to his and everyone's relief, the deed to their house and ownership of his dads restaurant and cookbook, and a small inheritance amongst himself and his sisters.

Not having the culinary skills like his father, nor the time to practice and perfect, Lincoln had no choice but to dismiss everyone and shut down his father's restaurant.

Doing so left him a great sum of money, which everything he had until the official opening of the new S-Mart was put into the house and providing for his sisters.

Driving up alongside Aunt Ruth and Pop-pop, the kids had split in between driving with each of the adults means of transportation.

Since Lincoln didn't think to ever get himself a van, the only family vehicle that is accessible to the Loud house was his orange muscle car, something he's struggling to come to terms by means or parting it away.

"We're home girls" said Lincoln as he and his sisters made the quiet entrance back home at long last since they were all currently staying at Aunt Ruth's place while Lincoln was going through the legal paperwork that had lead up till today.

As the Loud sisters quietly gathered their belongings, Lincoln took the moment to talk to his great aunt and grandfather.

"Thanks again Aunt Ruth for letting us stay, and for not singling me out to empty out the kitty litter this time around" Lincoln said, "Remember Lincoln, if the girls give you a hard time or you need a break, you can send them over whenever you like" said Aunt Ruth as they both hugged it out.

"Alright Lincoln, this is it son" said Pop-pop as he rested his hand on his sons shoulder, "From here on out, the girls are your responsibility, but remember you are not alone in this".

"Thanks Pop-pop, I really appreciate it" said Lincoln as he and his grandfather hugged it out, before both he and Aunt Ruth finally drove off.

Coming home for the first time in years gave Lincoln both a feeling of nostalgia and regret as he carried his stuff inside.

Granted it was but a handful of things since the delivery truck that had his other stuff won't arrive till later in the week, but it was enough clothes for him to wear for the week.

Once inside his sisters had all quietly went to their rooms, probably to reflect as much as he was at the moment when coming to a home without their parents.

It was agreed that when moving in, Lincoln would take his parents room since it would be the only room left available for him to move into.

With a heavy heart, Lincoln took a deep breath as he entered back into his parents room, left clean as they had originally left it before they were off to their planned second honeymoon.

Putting his things on the bed, Lincoln begrudgingly went to review everything in the room as to determined which will stay, be donated, or thrown away.

Going through his parents clothing draws and closest, a good amount of their stuff was gone, but that didn't mean a lot.

Grabbing a few big black garbage bags, Lincoln began to put in things that ranged from the under clothing of his parents to his dads god awful, 3 generation old clothes of atrocious fashion.

Still if it wasn't bad that it was still a lot, he had to do it all with a heavy heart, before he heard a rapping on his door as Lori stood just outside.

"Need a hand" asked Lori as Lincoln began to realize that he's not the only one who's weighing these heavy emotions and didn't had to do it alone either.

"That be nice actually" said Lincoln, as Lori stuck her head out the door, "You heard him girls" called Lori as the rest of the Loud sisters as stormed in ready to help Lincoln out.

Not one sister was left out as they all helped Lincoln in going through the belongings of their parents along with helping Lincoln setting up his bedroom.

The process took them roughly half an hour to thoroughly go through everything before all that was left were a few photos, some of their moms jewelry and that of their dads.

As for Lincoln, he was planning to not only repaint, but decorate the room soon enough, but none the less had a room officially to himself.

"Alright girls, thanks for all your help to this project, so I'll give you girls a choice to choose tonight's dinner, either pizza or some Burpin Burger burger's" said Lincoln as the girls began to argue amongst themselves.

"Girls, calm down and let's settle this to a vote. Now who wants pizza" as he saw 6 hands shot up.

"Sorry girls, but majority rules" said Lincoln as Lynn, Lana, Luna, and Luan let out their complaints, "Come on, don't get upset, we'll have it tomorrow night promise".

The promise got all of his sisters happy and ceased their complaints as everyone was exiting his room, but he still had business with all of them.

"Lori, can you stay behind, we need to talk" said Lincoln as Lori did so as he requested, "Something wrong Lincoln" asked Lori, "No just want to thank you for your help along with the girls".

"Oh well your welcome" said Lori as she sat next to Lincoln as she knew there was more to their conversation.

"So listen…" trailed of Lincoln as he was aware that this conversation was going to be more awkward than he wanted it to be.

"Sigh, look I'm going to be honest and say I need your help with something and it's pretty damn important" said Lincoln, "Alright what's up" asked Lori.

"Well the thing is, while I don't have any regrets taking over you girls, the thing is I'm out of touch with all of you. Well ok that's a lie, but the thing is I was gone for 3 years, and left you in charge as the oldest for so long that you know our sisters better than me so please, help me" said Lincoln.

It was a lot to take in, but Lori knew where Lincoln was coming from, "Ok Lincoln, I'll help you" Lori said with a smile, "Thanks Lori, I appreciate it" said Lincoln.

"So tell me, who do you want to connect with first, Lily, Lisa, the twins, Leni, Luna, or me" said Lori as Lincoln rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Lori .

"I think I have you pretty figured out, I mean you post your life on social media, so I know everything from Carol out doing you during your junior golf tournament, to you getting your first job and of course your relationship of Bobby boo-boo bear. Speaking of me and him gotta meet" said Lincoln.

"Oh god, don't do that big brother thing were you're gonna corner him and threaten him the next time he breaks my heart now" Lori said in annoyance.

"I make no promises" said Lincoln as Lori playfully punched his shoulder, "So I take it that whole social media rule also applies to Leni as well" asked Lori, "Yeah, but none the less I like to make some time for you both".

"So that leaves everyone else" said Lincoln, "Want to do it all in descending order" asked Lori, "Sounds like a plan. Heh guess I did rub off you a little" "Only cause I learned from the mistakes from your plans".

"So tell me, what's new with Luna, besides not being that same little timid girl who like classical music and clinging on to me everywhere we go" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah after you took her to see her first rock concert, she became an entirely new person" said Lori with a smile, "What can I say, SMOOCH and Mick Swagger collaborating live in concert sounded as great of a show like WASHINTON PARK and Kay-Z" said Lincoln.

"Anyways, she's a little rocker and aspiring to someday make it big like her idol Mick Swagger" said Lori, "Alright great to know, anything I should know" asked Lincoln.

"There is, but it's not much my business as I think it be better you asked and heard it from her" said Lori as Lincoln raised a brow, "Is it something I should be concerned about" asked Lincoln.

"If you mean by anything illegal or life threatening, it's not so trust me when you ask her later" said Lori, "Alright, I'll take your word for it" said Lincoln as he will ask Luna right after this.

"Now Luan as you know is the same, except she had braces and a new dummy name Mr. Coconuts" said Lori, "Has she lighten up on April Fool Apocalypse" asked Lincoln.

"That'll be the day, additionally she runs her own website and has her own part time job" said Lori, "Ah yes, I remember mom mentioned something her going to clown school and as a certified clown now entertains birthdays" said Lincoln as he has a lot on mind when it comes to Luan now.

"Then of course there's Lynn, very competitive and loves sports as much as her taste for anything spicy" said Lori, "Remind me, what kind of sports is she playing again" asked Lincoln.

"If you're talking about this season, soccer, softball, volleyball, and hockey, otherwise it's that plus, football, tennis, canoeing, paintball, parkour, field hockey, roller derby, shall I keep going" asked Lori.

"No that's fine, I get the idea she does every sport imaginable" said Lincoln as he knew he was going to have to make compromises at some point down the line and now has an idea who's really gonna pay the price more than anyone.

"So where were we now" asked Lincoln, "Lucy was next, and like the day she was born just as dark and morbid as ever" said Lori.

Thinking that Lucy would grow out and only relapsed back to being dark and gloomy because of their parents funeral, Lincoln should've known better as he knew all of his sisters we unique, with Lucy being more than anyone else.

With that in mind he's going to seriously check up on Lucy to make sure she's going to be alright and hopefully doesn't take the whole Goth approach into a wrist slitting tragedy direction that he's heard a few stories about and was eye witness towards many tragic aftermaths both in high school and college.

"So any lifelong achievements or other interests of Lucy" asked Lincoln, "Well me and Leni watch Vampires of Melancholia, her favorite show for the longest, is hugely obsessed with vampires, witchcraft, and demonology, oh and she gave her first big poetry performance over at the Royal Woods theater" said Lori.

Lincoln remembered as it was an event he wanted to attend, but his than girlfriend at the time had called him to bail her out of jail for drunk driving.

In short Lincoln knew he had some dues to pay, and knew that Lucy was one he was making his top priority and a close eye on from here on out.

"Next are the twins, Lana and Lola" said Lori, "Heh, funny how for a couple of twins they're so different" commented Lincoln, "Yet surprisingly enough, they're very alike" "How so".

"Well both wanted to enter the Blue Belles together and refused to enter without the other" said Lori, "Ah the Blue Belles, such good memories of having all my adorable sisters joining" said Lincoln as he remembered after Lori and Leni's first meeting they were official new members as they brandished each of their own collection of badges on their sashes.

"Otherwise, they do have their own individual interests, with Lana loving animals, being our in house handy woman, and a love for mud and dirt, while Lola has a princess complexion and winner of a couple of beauty pageants" said Lori proudly.

"Oh jeez, and here I thought I didn't had to deal with another sister with a princess complexion" teased Lincoln as Lori blushed in embarrassment from his comment.

"Any ways there's Lisa" said Lori as she didn't need an introduction, "Yup our resident genius and prodigy" said Lincoln.

While Lisa was barely born before Lincoln departed from college, and definitely knew he less to some degree, Lisa has came by towards his university to give a lecture, where afterwards he'd take her out for lunch before their parents came to pick her up.

"Anything you want to know about her that you don't know" asked Lori as she was aware that Lisa had visited and lectured over at Lincoln's college.

"No it's just, she's so young, and smart but how do I put it" trailed of Lincoln, "You're worried how to approach her" asked Lori, "Yeah, pretty much".

"Well it doesn't hurt to approach her how a parent would, but that doesn't mean you should patronize her like a child, and while she does come of emotionless and without a care for our well being, she's still human and more so a 4 year old little girl who needs to be reminded that she's loved" said Lori.

Hearing that gave Lincoln an idea now that he knows what he's doing and encourage him to be the best big brother he can for her.

"Thanks Lori, that's all I needed to hear" said Lincoln, before he heard a loud wiling sound coming from up stairs, "That's Lily, who's crying right now" commented Lori.

"Go on up and check on her, this'll be a good chance for her to connect with her" said Lori, "Ok but, what do I do" asked Lincoln as Lori was pushing him out his room.

"She's a baby, it shouldn't be a challenge to get along with her, now get up stairs and be a good big brother" Lori said as her words of encouragement were genuine as Lincoln knew how to be a big brother.

Upon getting up stairs he saw that Lily was crying inside her crib as Lisa was plugging her ears with her fingers as she stood in front of her chalk board.

"Thank heavens for your arrival, I was in the middle of solving the proper unit of currency value between the new country of Hegkvikonstan Kaps to the U.S. dollar when Lily began crying" complaint Lisa as Lincoln went and approach his youngest sister.

"Hey, hey calm down, your big brother is here" said Lincoln as he cradled Lily in his arms as she calmed down a little.

"That's right, Lincoln's got you and will do everything he can to make you feel better" said Lincoln before he smelt a foul aroma, "Oh god".

"Tee hee, poo-poo" cooed Lily cutely as Lincoln began to change his youngest sisters diaper, "Dear god, what are they feeding you kid" groaned Lincoln as he tossed away the used diaper.

"If you like, I could answer that for you eldest brother" said Lisa as Lincoln was carrying Lily in his arms, "Maybe for another time, until then Lisa I'm curious as to how you got involved in figuring out the currency value to an entirely new country to ours" asked Lincoln.

"Dear brother, while I've no doubt that you're at the age and intelligence to understanding the reason, frankly speaking I can tell that this is but a ploy for ulterior motives, of which you can argue they are of true nature" said Lisa as Lincoln stared at her.

"Sorry, shall I repeat what I said in smaller words" asked Lisa, "What? Oh no I understood what you said, just waiting for you to continue" said Lincoln with a smile.

"Hmm, well I'll be more blunt when I say that I am quite grateful to finally communicate with someone of a higher intelligence and that of college education" said Lisa with a smile.

"Hey give me some credit, I did sit through and took notes when you gave a guest lecture to my literature and economics class" said Lincoln as he returned the smile back.

"You know what dear brother, I think you and I are going to get along just fine, and for the record if you need any help with any of your subjects feel free to give me a knock" Lisa said, "Will do Lisa" said Lincoln as he and Lily exited the room to walk into a rumble.

"Whoa, whoa time out" said Lincoln as he got in between Lana and Lola, "Now girls, what are you both fighting over".

"Lana filled my tea pot with that stupid gross frog of hers in the middle of my tea party" said Lola as she pointed an accusing finger at Lana, "Hops was just trying to play with you too, and don't you dare call him mean things" said Lana as both tried to fight each other again.

"Alright girls that's enough" Lincoln said as he set Lily down as he lifted both girls from collar of their clothes.

"Now Lana, don't you think there was a better way in getting Lola's permission when asking her if you and Hops to play with her" Lincoln said as he stared down the young plumber, "I…yes" Lana said as she lowered her head and shame.

"And Lola, although Lana's approach was wrong, so is insulting her animal friends like how you did" said Lincoln, "But Lana" began to argue Lola, "No buts, now both of you apologize and hug it out".

Setting his twin sisters back down, both were ashamed to make contact, but knew that Lincoln was willing to stand there as long as possible.

"Lola I'm sorry for crashing your tea party like that" said Lana, "And I'm sorry for insulting Hops" said Lola before both went and hugged each other, much to Lincoln's satisfaction.

"Good, now why don't you both do something together" suggested Lincoln, "Hey Lana, want to drive me around in my toy Jeep while I practice my princess wave" suggested Lola, "Sure" said Lana as both twins ran off to do as they agreed to.

Turning his attention back to Lily, the baby of the Loud house went inside of Lori and Leni's room, where Leni had decided to sit her on the bed while making Lily try out some various homemade clothes and accessories.

"What do like better Lily, lavender or bubblegum pink" asked Leni as Lily was taking off the sun hat Leni put on her.

"Personally I think lavender suits her" said Lincoln, "Yeah, I'm starting to see it too" Leni said before realizing her brother was in the room with her now.

"Oh Linky, perfect timing, I was wondering if I could alter one of mom's old shirts into something nice, but… mom and dad are no longer here" said Leni in sad tone as Lily also began to feel down.

Everyone had their own pace of recovering and coping over the loss of their parents, that much Lincoln knew, as such he was prepared for any given situation.

"Look Leni, I think mom would be proud that you're honoring her memory of her by remaking some of her clothing into yours, and since I'm in charge and in your guys' care I say that it's fine" smiled Lincoln.

"Linky" asked Leni as Lincoln opened his arms towards her, as she began to approach and hug her brother with all her strength.

Letting out some soft whimpers, Lincoln himself was brought to shedding one tear and quivering deep breath, before he notice Lily wanted to be a part of the moment as well.

"Sorry about that Lily, come here" said Lincoln as he picked up his baby sister and made her part of a group hug.

They stood there for a solid minute, before Lincoln pulled away as Leni began to wipe her tears clean as she carried Lily in her free arm, "Thanks Linky" said Leni with a sniff.

"Anytime Leni, now if you don't mind I'm going to check on everyone else, think you can keep an eye on Lily till I get back" asked Lincoln, "Sure thing" said Leni with her signature smile.

Leaving the room, Lincoln narrowly dodged an incoming soccer ball heading towards him, "Oops, sorry Lincoln" came the voice of Lynn as the ball rolled towards back to her.

"Lynn, I don't have to tell you that no playing ball in the house now, right" asked Lincoln, "I said I was sorry, but since you're just standing there want to one v one in the backyard" asked Lynn.

"You're on player number 2" Lincoln said as he teased Lynn over a nickname he had always affectionately called her, "Hey look at the jersey, I'm number one now, or do I need to show you my trophy collection" Lynn said.

"You may be number one to your friends or our sisters when I was gone, but now that I'm back, time to take back your old place" Lincoln said with smug smile, "Oh you're so gonna eat your words when I'm done wiping the floor with you" said Lynn as they both raced outside.

For the next 40 minutes, Lincoln and Lynn were playing soccer until ultimately it lead to Lincoln having 2 more goals than Lynn.

"Come on Lynn give up, I already got this in the bag" huffed a winded Lincoln, "If you want to forfeit and admit defeat, than by all means" huffed and equally winded Lynn.

Both stood their catching their breaths as neither one wanted to give, and frankly both were beat beyond words, so Lincoln did what only he a big brother could do.

"Alright Lynn, you win" huffed Lincoln as Lynn looked up at her brother, "What" asked a surprised Lynn.

"I surrender, you win, you're finally number 1" Lincoln said before Lynn caught him off guard and tackled him to the ground.

"That is so unfair Lincoln, I refuse to be number 1 until I properly beat you fair and square" Lynn said as she thought she had her brother pinned, but Lincoln turned it over and had Lynn pinned down instead.

"Alright Lynn, that sounds fair, but for now I'm tired and I got to check on everyone else" said Lincoln , "Alright, and for the record I'll consider today a draw" said Lynn, "Sounds like a plan".

Once Lincoln had gotten himself up, he went back into the kitchen as he saw Luna eating pudding on the table.

"Sup bro" greeted Luna as Lincoln felt a feeling of nostalgia since he's seen this moment many times when still living at home as he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny dude" asked Luna as she raised a brow while eating her pudding in peace, "Nothing, just surprised that no matter how much you've changed and grow up, you're still the same little Luna I doted on" said Lincoln with a smile.

"The Luna Loud who was timid and clingy to her big brother is no more, for I am Luna Loud, future rock queen and lead guitarist of Mick Swagger" said Luna with pride.

"Fair enough, but right now, I see the same little girl who loved her chocolate pudding today, and with the same pudding stain on her nose" smirked Lincoln.

Luna began to blush as she began to wipe her nose as she indeed felt some chocolate pudding on her nose, "That was like totally embarrassing" mumbled Luna.

"I'll tell you what's embarrassing, what happened to one of my new friends that I met in college when he got his first rock tattoo" said Lincoln as this got Luna's attention.

"Come on bro, don't leave me hanging" said Luna, "So this friend of mine, he waited and thought about what tattoo he wanted for 3 years now, before ultimately getting the singer Spruce Springsteen tattooed, but the best part was that he got it on his ass" laughed Lincoln as Luna laughed out loud and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god, your friend is super freaky~" said Luna, "The best part of that whole experience, he posted it on social media that when Spruce Springsteen saw it, he invited him back stage to a free concert" said Lincoln.

"Now that's a rockin story, wonder if I did that, maybe Mick Swagger would let me get to play alongside him for an entire rock tour" said Luna, "The day you start posting pictures of your ass online, will be the day I decide to rebuild and drive Vanzilla" warned Lincoln.

"Boner killer" said Luna as that sounded wrong for Lincoln to hear, especially from his little sister, "Hey I do it cause I love you" said Lincoln as Luna rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her pudding.

"So Luna, Lori mentioned that something interesting has come to your life" said Lincoln as Luna froze with her spoon in her mouth, "Hope it's not something that mom and dad wouldn't approve".

Taking a nervous gulp, Luna took a moment to recollect herself before looking her brother dead in the eyes, "Well the thing is bro, I've been seeing someone" said Luna.

"So is Lori, though I hope whoever this guy is, he's at least close to your age" said Lincoln as he was ready to beat the crap out of the older man if he was too old or berate Luna for dating someone in elementary.

"Well here's the thing, he is actually a she" said Luna as this changed Lincoln's demeanor, "Her name is Sam, and we've been dating for a while and she's also part of my band".

Waiting for her brother to say or do something, whatever it maybe, she knew that depending on his answer, she may get to stay with her family still or just have to run away.

"Well, so long as she's close to your age and you're happy together with her, that's all that really matters" said Lincoln as Luna began to drop her serious expression and began to relax over the whole endeavor.

"Okay, I said what I wanted and got my answer, so I'm gonna check on everyone else" said Lincoln as he made his way towards the living room as Luna went and hugged him.

"Thanks big bro" said Luna with a smile, "Hey, you're my little sister and future rock queen, it be a tragedy if your career began without a loving and supporting family" said Lincoln as he hugged her back.

Once they had a moment, Lincoln finally made his way into the living room only to be greeted by a pie to the face.

"Ugh, Luan" Lincoln said frustratingly as he began to remove the contents of a once perfectly good banana cream pie off his face, "What I had my reason" Luan said.

"And that would be" asked Lincoln as he got the remaining pie contents off his face, "Well I overheard your conversation with Luna, and was ready to get back at her if you decided to be a jerk cause you know that old saying, an eye for a pie, Hahahaha, get it" joked Luan.

"Well I didn't reject or disowned her by any means, so why did you throw the pie" asked Lincoln, "Well I already had it ready, and I hate wasting a good pie" said Luan.

"You do know we could've just ate it" said Lincoln, "Come on, let's be honest that no sane man makes or buys a banana cream pie for the sake of eating it, and I ate pie-ing, Hahahaha get it, but seriously no one has intentionally eaten a banana cream pie since the 1950's" said Luan.

Lincoln was ready to argue, but truth be said, Luan did had a point, "Alright, I'll give you that one and for standing up for your sisters, but for the record I didn't went to college to return and raise you girls as a jerk ass" said Lincoln.

"So I take it I'm off the hook" asked Luna innocently as she's well aware that Lincoln is charge by all means that comes with that title as their legal guardian.

"This time, just know that while I'm not forcing you to change, I expect you to ease back on the practical jokes for not only me but everyone" said Lincoln as this brought Luan a bit down.

"Though I expect you to rain hell on earth on April Fools" said Lincoln as Luan began to beam up to his statement.

"For the record I hope you know that you're going to be my number one target since you were gone for 3 straight years" said Luan, "Wouldn't have it any other way" said Lincoln as Luan went on her merry way.

Alone at last, Lincoln spotted Lori on the couch as she was doing whatever on her phone as Lincoln sat next to her.

Feeling the sudden movement of someone sitting next to her, Lori turned to see her big brother as she set her phone down, "So I take it you connected with all of us again" asked Lori.

"Yup, I went to see Lily and changed her diaper, where I also began to chat with Lisa, shortly thereafter I broke up a fight between Lana and Lola and told them to play nice and together again, I gave Leni permission to reuse some of mom's clothing to make something new, played a game of soccer with Lynn, rock talked with Luna, took a pie to the face from Luan, and now I'm here taking a break by chilling with you now" said Lincoln.

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone" asked Lori as she raised a brow, "No, not anyone who comes to mind, besides you" said Lincoln innocently.

"Lucy, I'm talking about Lucy" said Lori as Lincoln got back on his feet and was ready to find her, but he hasn't seen her once all day, "Um, where does Lucy hang out at again" asked Lincoln.

"If she's not in her room writing poetry, she's in the attic doing god knows, and if not she's most likely crawling in the vents" explained Lori as Lincoln made his way back upstairs.

Going up to Lucy and Lynn's room, he didn't see anyone inside, but notice the large coffin in Lucy's bed, which worried Lincoln as his eyes were practically jumping out of his eyes as his jaw dropped.

Rushing to the attic, Lincoln didn't see no sight or hair of Lucy before he ran to the nearest ventilation shaft.

"Lucy if you're in there please come crawl out here and say something anything" Lincoln said in a panic as he was slowly on the brink of hyperventilating.

"I'm here" said the monotone voice that was Lucy as Lincoln in fright bumped his head inside the air shaft.

Knowing that it hurt, Lucy began to help her big brother in getting his head out the ventilation shaft as Lincoln began to rub his head, "Are you alright" asked Lucy, "Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about you and where you ran off to" said Lincoln as he looked at the little 8 year old who loves black.

"I've been following you, up until you were playing soccer outside with Lynn where I decided to go back into my room and wrote some new poetry" Lucy said.

"Do you want to hear one that I made today" said Lucy as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

Knowing full what are Lucy's interest and genuine concern, Lincoln sat himself comfortable as he put his full attention towards Lucy, "Alright kid, let's hear it" said Lincoln with a smile.

_Family, housing kids a mother and a father_

_Home, filled with my 10 sisters and older brother_

_Home, now housing my sisters and big brother_

_Family, our big brother is now our father_

Hearing that touched Lincoln as he just stared at Lucy for a solid minute, "Come here Lucy" said Lincoln as Lucy obliged as Lincoln embraced her.

"I promise to be there for you girls as much as possible alright kiddo" said Lincoln as he ran his hands through Lucy's hair as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Later

Night time had came along with the promise of a pizza dinner as the Loud house was back to normal.

Additionally, the delivery boy happened to also be Lori's boyfriend Bobby, and both chatted for a bit, before Lincoln dismissed the man back to his job of delivering pizza that night.

Right now, Lincoln was sitting on the hood of his car, with one hand rubbing said car with care and eating pizza in his other hand.

"Sigh, I'm gonna miss you girl" Lincoln said as he finished finding a new replacement van for the family, "A shame I couldn't take it for a drive with Leni to the mall" said Lori as she came outside with a pizza in hand.

"Also thank you for not embarrassing me or threatening to hurt Bobby" said Lori, "He's a good kid, a big brother with a loving family, and has a great sense of work ethic, you have my approval to dating him" Lincoln said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to tell Bobby that" said Lori as she stood by her brother, "So, any reason you're out here".

"Just wanted to reflect on today and my actions so far" said Lincoln as Lori raised a brow, "And what are your thoughts" asked Lori, "If I did the right thing by ensuring your girls' happiness".

"Well I can tell you from out here it's pretty obvious" said Lori as both turned to the shut kitchen window as they saw the silhouettes of their sisters.

"But if you want to make sure it stays that way, we need our big brother outside joining us" Lori said with a warm smile as Lincoln got off his car, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go on in before they eat the rest of whatever pizza is left over" said Lincoln.

The night continued on like this for the next hour before it was bed time, and Lincoln had to call it lights out.

At some point in the night, Lincoln got up cause of Lily through the baby monitor and made haste to go upstairs and feed her.

Too tired to go back upstairs and rest her back in her crib, Lincoln decided the best and lazy choice was to sleep with Lily in his arms in his bed that night, but this of course while lovely didn't come without drawbacks.

Throughout the night, Lincoln felt many shuffling in his bed along with the occasional loss of blanket warmth.

It wasn't till his alarm went off that he cracked his eyes open that he realized that all of his sisters decided to join him in bed that night.

It didn't matter how old or young they were, that night where the Loud sisters decided to bunk with Lincoln reminded him that he is and forever will be their big brother, but now he's also their father, and is looking forward to whatever future has in stored for them.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave me your thoughts on this story in the review or PM me for anything ranging from critical praise, jeers, or even questions.**

**One final thing to add, this is a one shot, and hence forth while I do have an idea or 2 how to continue the story, I'm not, and to anyone who has seen or read Papakiki and are wondering if it goes down to any romantic routes, I'm sorry to say but there'll be no Loudcest involved.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
